Increasingly large amounts of data, such as meteorological data, is being generated by various data sources. For example, commercial aircraft provide thousands of meteorological observations per day. With growing volumes of data as well as the growing number of data sources, there is a large amount of meteorological data and flight path data available for analysis. Use of the data to train predictive aviation models is limited by the availability of time, processing resources, and data storage resources.